


Death & Co.

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [326]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Background Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: So many deaths in the last twenty-four hours, so many more to come before the End Times usher in the Age of Enlightenment.And through it all, Damien shines.





	Death & Co.

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 14 September 2016  
> Word Count: 337  
> Prompt: "Death & Co." by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: So many deaths in the last twenty-four hours, so many more to come before the End Times usher in the Age of Enlightenment.
> 
> And through it all, Damien shines.  
> Spoilers: [] Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This poem had me pondering what to do for a story. And then, I thought I'd work with Ann after Veronica's death, but it wasn't going anywhere. So I deliberated again and came up with this idea. This worked much better in the long run. 
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"The frost makes a flower,  
The dew makes a star,  
The dead bell,  
The dead bell.

Somebody's done for."  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "Death & Co."

 

As the first rays of dawn appear on the eastern horizon, Ann looks around the cemetery to see all of the people still clustered around the site of Damien's acceptance of his destiny. Many of them are slumped over in sleep, shivering huddled mounds of humanity. The security personnel are up and checking in with all the people, doing their best to get everyone to leave the area so that Damien and the other important players can be moved with as little fanfare as possible.

The Beast is still covered in Simone's blood as he sits next to her, watching over her as she sleeps. He hasn't closed his eyes for more than a moment all night long. Ann is sure that he's beyond exhausted, but isn't sure if he'll take her suggestion to rest just yet. She knows Shay is around, but hasn't been able to find him.

She is feeling a strange blend of exhilarated and exhausted beyond reason, but sleep is far from her own thoughts. The pangs of grief are still strong from Veronica's death; it's not like she's had a moment's time to truly begin to mourn a loss that will haunt her for the rest of her life. And then she realizes that her meanderings have brought her to the spot where Lyons' body lies. One could consider him asleep in a supine position, if not for the gaping maw where his throat once was. A fitting ending, better than anything she could ever have thought of herself.

As she stands witness over the remains of John Lyons, she hears snippets of conversation among the security personnel's radios. Some of the faithful who came have perished in the night. So many deaths in the last twenty-four hours, so many more to come before the End Times usher in the Age of Enlightenment.

And through it all, Damien shines.


End file.
